While the World Let Go
by DreamingOfNeverland
Summary: It's finally Someday, but their troubles still aren't over and Eres can sense that something is just on the horizon once again. The end to the Forever and Always series.
1. Chapter 1

Two young adults walked down the street of London both in black robes with, white collared shirts and ties underneath. The woman had a black pencil skirt on, with tights and moderate black high heeled shoes while the man had on black slacks and simple black brogues. Both had their dark brown hair styled, the woman's more so than the guy's and carried simple school bags on their shoulders. Most would think that they might be stiff and serious about everything, based on their clothing but as the man raised their joined hands the woman gave a wide smile and spun around in a circle, you could see that they were more.

The man pulled her back in and took her school bag off the young woman's shoulder, as she turned around and faced him and they said a couple hushed words to each other before letting their lips meet in a soft kiss. As the girl brought up her hand to touch his cheek, only then did you get a good look at the ring on her left hand, on that important third finger, showing that she was his fiancée. It seemed silly that a simple university student would be able to spend that much on a ring but I guess you would spend more for someone you called, 'My Queen.'

With another small turn she moved back to his side and they joined hands again, continuing their walk with wide smiles.

oOo

"Christmas break, no classes," Edmund smirked down at me as we walked to our separate homes-which were shared with roommates-from Cambridge, though they were only a minute walk away from each other. It was my first year there, studying Art history, and Edmund's second, studying Law. Peter was also continuing at Oxford where he was working for his degree in medicine, taking after his father. Lucy, the free spirit that she'd grown to be was planning on going off and traveling the world after finishing this year in school. Susan, though, seemed to have forgotten all of her adventure and while she went to Queen Elizabeth College, studying Literature, she had found a fondness for parties with her friends and…well anything that was apart from her family.

"Edmund Pevensie, you better not be thinking of improper things," I mock scolded.

"Never," He smiled that smile that made my stomach flip, and breathing become shallow. Suddenly I felt it, like a shot of electricity through my body as there was an ache for the Narnian side of me. Every once in awhile I would get it—especially as of late—but as I looked back up at Edmund I knew it would be so much worse back there. This time though was a bit more but I pushed myself to ignore it. We would be meeting with the others in a few days to relive old stories and hopefully that would calm them.

"Want to come up for a few minutes," He smiled as we came to his front steps. "Anthony and Marcus shouldn't be back yet."

"You're rather devilish today," I giggled as I wound my hands up and around the back of his neck.

"Yes, well," he sighed, "I know once we get back to Finchley I won't get a second alone with you between Lucy and Mum."

"You might be right," I giggled, "but this summer you won't even have to worry about it, you'll have me all to yourself all night." I winked and once again that devilish grin came back at the thought of life after marriage. "Are you completely sure that you want to marry me anyhow?"

"Oh, I've waiting for a very long time to marry you Erie, even waiting these next few months will be torture." He smiled and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Good, but I've been waiting longer," I smirked and felt his arms tighten around me seconds before I had to pull away and turned my head to let out a small cough.

Instantly his demeanor changed, "you should get to the doctor."

"Nonsense it's just a little cough," I rolled my eyes though there was that small fear in the back of my mind.

"If it's not gone by the end of break we're going to have Dad, or Peter at least, look over you." He constantly worried over these things but I couldn't really blame him; in fact I was sort of thankful for it because without his nagging I would be far too scared to go to the doctors.

"Alright," I smiled and leaned up to peck his lips, "and yes I will go up but only to help pack, because I know you haven't yet, even though we're leaving in the morning."

"It's better than nothing," He sighed and pulled out his key before we starting up the stairs into his second floo,r three bedroom flat which was, as usual, messy beyond belief. Shaking my head, I moved about, picking up dirtied dishes and trash when I felt arms wrap securely around my waist.

"Stop that," he laughed as I placed the dishes in the sink. "Anthony and Marcus already like you too much for my liking," He smirked and I unable to help it, closed my eyes as his lips pressed to the nape of my neck.

"Well who can compete with a King," I smiled as I flipped around and suddenly he bent down and picked me up, cradling me against his chest. Laughing, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he started into the bedroom. "We're supposed to be packing," I whispered as he moved to the desk and sat me down.

"We can later," he whispered and pulled me into a deep kiss which made me melt and I moved my own lips down across his jaw line and to his neck. Just as I wanted, he let out a small moan as I grazed my teeth over his skin, and couldn't help but flick my tongue over the spot. "Six months…six long months," I heard him murmured and let out a small giggle before pulling back and looking up into his brown eyes as I pushed back his hair.

"I love you, Edmund," I whispered softly.

"I love you, too, Eres," he whispered and placed a kiss that showed it on my lips.

oOo

The next morning we took the hour long train ride back to Finchley and were surprised when Mr. Pevensie was there waiting for us.

"Hey Dad," Edmund smiled as he moved forward pulling his father into a hug. "I thought we were just meeting everyone at the house.

"I thought that I might as well just pick you up, allow you to save the money for the wedding." He smiled as we moved forward into a hug. Ever since showing up on their doorstep that day they had almost taken me in as family especially after seeing how quickly their kids had taken to me, especially Lucy and Edmund. I think they found it a bit peculiar in Edmund's part how we became such fast friends and then our relationship, which we had kept hidden for a long while, but accepted it happily.

"Well, thank you," I smiled as we started out to the car, Edmund carrying both our suitcases like a true Knight.

"So how has school been?" He started the normal questions which were met with the usual answers until we pulled up to the ordinary house, but it held so many wonderful memories including my second official engagement to Edmund last summer. That had been another surprise for his parents, the ring, and he had spun some story about it being Polly's and how she wished for me to wear it.

As we moved out of the car I saw Edmund's face light up at the hope of seeing his family again, since we hadn't in a couple months, and that time was even longer for Eustace and Jill who would also be staying there, making the house a bit crowded. But, that was the goal at Christmas time; to cram as many family members into a home to enjoy the festivities.

Helen already had the white lights that decorated the house on and blinking, and from the windows I could see the decorations on inside, but as tradition stood the Christmas tree wasn't up in the front window yet. Leading the men I moved into the house which hadn't changed a bit in the past seven years when I had first laid eyes on it creating a sense of comfort.

"We're home!" William shouted as we moved into the entryway and Edmund barely got the bags down before Lucy came rushing down the stairs and pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm her brother and she instantly goes from my fiancée instead," Edmund huffed jokingly.

"Women," His father responded moving out of the way as both Eustace and Jill moved down the stairs at a slower pace. Overly giddy Lucy moved over to her brother as I moved forward giving Jill a hug happily along with getting the same back before moving to Eustace.

"Come on," I teased and wrapped him in an overly tight hug, causing him to groan slightly. "It amazes me," sighed jokingly, "all these years and you still are horrid at hugs."

"Scrubb's horrid at a lot of things," Jill smirked joining in on the teasing as Helen came in and greeted us happily and only when all had calmed slightly did I notice someone missing-besides Peter who would be getting in on a later the train.

"Where's Susan?" Edmund asked noticing the same thing.

"She had to help a friend set up for a Christmas party," Lucy replied sadly all four of us younger adults catching the meaning of why she was so sad.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon," Helen tried to make an excuse as to why her daughter wasn't here to greet the brother she hadn't seen in months, let alone one of her oldest friends.

"I'm sure she will," I smiled with a nod helping to ease her mind a little.

"Well, why don't you two get settled in?" Helen smiled.

"You're bunking with me," Lucy said excitedly and took my arm pulling me up the stairs. I heard Edmund clumping behind still chatting nonchalantly with Eustace and Jill until we were all the way up in Lucy's room.

"So what's been going on?" Ed asked as he set my bag on the bed.

"She's barely been around since we got here two days ago," Jill frowned.

"Always having something to do or someone to meet," Eustace added.

"It's not just this week though, I told you," Lucy sighed, "we've all noticed her drifting further and further away and now it's like she's a totally different person with her friends, parties and dates."

"Well maybe having us all together this Christmas will bring it back," I gave a sad smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Helen, Lucy, Jill and I moved around the kitchen preparing the pretty large dinner for all of us as Ed and Eustace moved around the extended table setting it with a record playing in the back ground. Plucking the last rolls—one of the few things that I was excellent at making—out of the pan, I tossed it in the basket and started in to set them on the table right at Edmund passed and moved to grab one.

"Don't even think about it," I moved it over to the side and out of the way.

"Awe, but I should rightfully get the first one," He smirked and reached for it right.

"No way, you can have one at dinner," I turned and secured the towel over top of them.

"Just one," he reached around, daring to grab for one right as as Lu walked out with one in hand. "What?" He asked incredulously.

"I can see why you like them so much," She smirked, "they are so warm, the butter and jam just melt right in."

"Alright, give me it," He rushed forward and giving a small laugh, as she rushed one way while he grabbed for her roll I rushed around the table. "I'm the fiancé. I should get first dibs."

"You get them all year," Lucy laughed as she ran around the corner and onto one side of the table beside me as he rounded the corner and paused across from us. "In fact, I think that everyone should get one before you."

"She does have a point, Love," I grinned, catching onto what she was getting at, I pulled off the towel. "Eustace!" I called and having been watching from the side he was ready and caught the roll as I tossed it to him.

Taking a large bite he nodded in approval, "delicious."

"Jill!" Lucy called and tossed one to her.

"You're right Scrubb, these are good," She teased as she took a bite.

Giving a small growl of frustration while smiling he rushed towards one side and giving a small squeak, I grabbed the basket and rushed around to the other side with Lucy.

"Alright, what are you kids doing?" William spoke as he moved in the archway from the hall.

"Hey, Dad try one of Eres' dinner rolls," Lucy grabbed one from the basket and tossed it to him.

Catching it, and obviously catching on a bit by our placement, he took a bite and nodded in approval. "You know, you're supposed to side with me now. Not Lucy," Ed smirked over at me.

"And miss this fun?" I giggled slightly right as there was a clatter and ding of the front door opening and we all paused in our battle as Peter stumbled in.

"Hey!" Hey shouted out and excitedly the others rushed forward, Helen moving out of the kitchen.

Setting down the basket, I grabbed two rolls, using Edmund's distraction to my advantage. "Hey, Eres," He grinned as I made it to the front and gave him a hug.

"Hello," I grinned as I stepped back from the hug. "Here, have a dinner roll. I made them myself."

Not really understanding, but hardly going to turn down food after the trip he took it. "Thanks."

"You've got to be," Edmund started from beside me and giving a laugh with the rest, except for Helen and Pete, I turned and just shoved the other roll into his mouth, increasing the laughter of Lucy, Jill, and Eustace.

"What is going on?" Helen asked in the motherly fashion, but with a small smile.

"Nothing, Mum," Ed answered with a grin, happy he got his treat.

Just shaking her head she turned back to Pete. "Well, hurry along and get your bags in your old room, dinners almost ready," Helen smiled, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Where's everyone else staying?" He asked as Helen and William started back into the kitchen, him telling her about what was happening with the rolls.

"Eres and I are bunking together," Lucy answered, "Edmund with Eustace…"

"Just like old times," Ed chuckled mussing up Eustace's hair.

"…and Jill with Susan," Lucy finished.

"Speaking of…" He trailed off looked around at us, dampening the mood a bit.

"Party," I frowned and he opened his mouth, letting out a silent 'ooohhh' as we all nodded. Shaking his head slightly in disbelief he started up the steps as Helen called us back into the kitchen and soon we were all gathered around the table, the one empty spot quite noticeable at the side of the table.

The questions started for Peter about his classes and how studies were going when it took a sudden left turn and moved to the wedding.

"So have you thought about children," Helen asked taking another turn and both Edmund and I proceeded to choke on our drinks and food. Coughing, I heard the rest of the kids snickering as I looked over at Edmund just as he did me.

"Mum, I think that's a bit soon," He stifled out, still coughing slightly.

"Yes, I think that will come after our schooling is over," I nodded adamantly.

"It's just I'm not getting any older and Peter here isn't giving me any options." She smiled and almost instantly his snickers stopped. "Plus I've seen you with the children at church," She looked at me, "your very good with them."

Giving a small smile I nodded as Edmund took my hand reassuringly. Now, around Christmas was typically the hardest time for me in accepting the fact that Uncle Lune, Corin, Cor and Aravis along with their children were gone. "Yes, well I had some experience helping raise the younger children at the orphanage," I offered sticking with the back story.

"One day but not too soon," Edmund answered and raised my hand, kissing my inner wrist softly as Helen along with Lucy, and Jill gave out 'awws.' "Besides, I don't know what you're talking about Mum, last I heard, Pete's got a girl." He smirked over to his brother across from him, who immediately took an unnatural obsession with cutting his meat as his mother turned to look at him.

"Peter William Pevensie, have you forgotten to tell me something?" She frowned, pouring on the guilt along with the effects of the full name.

"Ed," there was a distinct jolt to the table as Edmund stifled a groan, "doesn't know what he's talking about Mum."

"Come one, Peter," Lucy prodded and turned the puppy dog eyes on him, which even at twenty-two he couldn't deny her that.

"It's just been a couple dates, but she's very smart and nice," He rushed out and then took a big bite of his potatoes, suggesting to close the subject, though Edmund's ploy had worked and no longer was the spotlight on us, or even relationships as we continued on with dinner.

Soon, after all the dinner dishes were taken away and cleaned we found ourselves in the living room, with Lucy, Jill, and I laughing at the boys as they tried to center the tree in the stand while we untangled the lights. Both Helen and William had retreated upstairs for the time being which meant they were wrapping the presents as us kids tried to set up the tree, but it wasn't going very well so far.

"No, more to the right," Eustace huffed slightly and Peter shoved it over to the side.

"Watch it!" Edmund shouted from his place under the tree where he was tightening the bolts to hold it in place.

"The other right," Eustace muttered, getting a chuckle out of Jill.

"There?" Peter questioned with a sigh.

"A little further," he gestured.

"Oh come on!" Edmund huffed.

"There," Eustace shouted as he ran to the side to make sure that it wasn't leaning to either side.

"Good, because I'm tightening this either way," Edmund spoke and with a few muttered words he emerged as we all moved around to look at it. With a small laugh, I reached up to help him brush the fallen pine needles out of his hair as we got started, Peter and Lucy grabbing a string of lights and getting started as I crouched down and popped the top on one of the boxes of ornaments with Edmund.

"Remember you're first Christmas here?" he chuckled and quickly I shoved him in the shoulder, causing him to fall back on his butt as I looked at him wide eyed and heard Peter, Lucy, and even Eustace start chuckling as well.

"What?" Jill questioned, looking around at all of us and I narrowed my eyes to Edmund as he held back full blown laughter.

"It's not my fault that I didn't understand the concept of a Christmas cracker," I huffed and immediately all the laughs broke out even more. Pouting, I flopped back on the couch as I started re-hooking the box of ornaments. "You're all horrible."

"What, how?" She asked incredulously.

"I spent all my time trying to memorize the stupid carols and Polly and I didn't get to crackers so when Lucy said it was time for the Christmas crackers I made the mistake of asking him," I tossed a painted wooden snowflake at Edmund who was still chuckling, "why we were having biscuits with dinner. Helen and William thought I was crazy, or something." I could see it on Jill's face, trying to restrain the laughter which the others were just bursting with now as the memory undoubtingly repeated itself and just waved her on. "Get it out," I sighed and a bubble of giggles broke through. "You, Mister," I pointed at Edmund, narrowing my eyes, "are in the dog house."

"Oh, come on," he gave the crooked smile that made it oh so difficult to stay mad at him. "It's a good Christmas story."

"No, it's horribly embarrassing story," I corrected.

"Well I've got one better for Jill and Eustace, even better than Eres'," Lucy came to my aid. "It was our first winter in Cair Paravel…"

"What? No," Edmund quickly moved to get up but knowing this story well I quickly lunged and pushing him back down while sitting on his lap, I clamped my hand over his mouth. Wide eyed Jill flipped her eyes between the scene and already laughing Peter.

"So," She began again despite the murmurs behind my hand. "We were all messing around outside in the snow and having a snowball fight when we stumbled onto this group of wild geese by the training grounds. And I don't even know what he did," She laughed and Edmund mumbled something that distinctly sounded like, 'I didn't do anything.'

"I think he must have hit one of them with a snowball," Peter laughed.

"Must have," Lucy nodded, "but all of a sudden these geese were chasing him across the lawn." Instantly Eustace and Jill erupted in laughs. Giving a groan behind my hand he slumped forward and I gave a small giggle.

"It's payback," I whispered, and leaned my forehead to the side of his as I dropped my hand.

"Uh hum," He muttered, but the pout only made me smile wider and I pressed a soft kiss against his temple before standing back up and grabbing he box of ornaments.

About three hours later, through joking and messing around, we all stood in front of our masterpiece. Now all that we had to do was put the angel on top of the tree, however that typically was a whole family thing and was proving to be a little difficult since Susan wasn't home yet.

"Everything done?" Helen asked as she and William walked in.

"Except for the angel," Peter held it up.

"I guess that can wait for tomorrow," William muttered, you could feel that he was a little disappointed in fact that she wasn't here and maybe a little angry as well. "Well, I'll leave you kids alone and head to bed."

"Me too," Helen yawned.

"Night, Mum, Dad," Lucy smiled up to them as they gave a wave and stepped back out of the room. Moving back around to the couch, I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and curled up in my favorite spot, the corner. And as Edmund settled down beside me, I moved my feet over his legs as he slung the blanket over us both and Peter sat down beside him.

Walking over to the radio, Lucy turned the dial and through a few scratches finally came a clear station with Christmas Carols. Smiling I leaned my head over onto the back of the couch as both she and Jill settled on the two seater and Eustance sat down in the arm chair.

This was the life that I loved, right here settled in a comfortable room with my family surrounding me and the love of my life right beside. Now, it hadn't turned out exactly as I expected all those years ago. Now it was in a dirty city with weird traditions like Christmas crackers and we were all in a small overcrowded house at this point but in a way I almost preferred it. Maybe it was because I'd had years to live this life and maybe it was because I knew that there was no chance that I could lose Edmund like I'd had so many times before, or maybe it was because I was supposed to have this life but I was comfortable.

We sat there just talking about what we had been doing at school and how everything had been going in this world, having decided to save most of our other stories for when Professor Kirke and Polly got here after Christmas. Then before we knew it the clock was striking twelve.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed," Lucy yawned, having already been nodding off for the past thirty minutes.

"I'll go with you," Jill, stood up and stretched.

"Night," we all chorused and with waves, they shuffled out of the house and I could heard their footsteps creak up the stairs and down the hallway to their bedrooms. Soon enough Eustace followed and by 12:30 Peter was yawning.

"You two don't do anything that you wouldn't want to do in front of Aslan," He joked as he stood up, stretched and moved towards the hallway. Grinning, Ed reached over and grabbed one of the throw pillows, chucking it at the back of Pete's head. Having sensed it or something, Peter tipped his head to the side so it flew past and with just a wink back he disappeared, moving up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Just then on the radio playing softly off to the side my favorite Christmas carol since I got here started playing, White Christmas. Looking over to where Edmund was about to fall asleep himself, his head tipped back against the couch I gave a small smile. "Dance with me," I whispered and just rolling his head over to the side, he gave a small smile and sat up. Pulling the blanket off our legs as I turned around, he took my hand and pulled me up with him before guiding me out into the empty space in the middle of the living room.

Unable to hide the wide smile, I linked my hands behind his neck as he wrapped his arms around my back as we started to dance to Bing Crosby's soothing voice. "You don't even fight me anymore," I whispered, looking up to him.

"There's no use," He smiled back down to me, "I'm going to lose anyhow."

"True," I giggled softly and leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss against my lips.

"Plus," he continued as we pulled away from each other and he brought one of his hand up, taking my hand and pulling me out in a small spin, "I've gotten better."

Smiling, I spun around and then back into our stance. "Also true," I accepted and moved in closer, resting my head on his shoulder right as that feeling hit again that something was wrong.

"Is everything all right?" Edmund whispered and hoping more than anything that it was, I nodded and just cherished this moment.


End file.
